I Believe I Can Fly
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Inspired by all kinds of Wing!fics! Loki never learned how to fly which is sad about a Winged Human. With pride from Tony and himself, he can believe. He believes he can fly and he's going to do it. TonyXLoki. Wing!fic


**Enjoy! My first Wing!fic.**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers**

* * *

**I Believe I Can Fly**

Loki stood on the edge of the roof on the mansion. Breathing in and out, he spread his arms out along with his wings. He can feel it. The wind brushing pass his white with green tips wings and his long black hair. Loki leaned forward a little bit.

He jumped lightly but failing to stay up. After several tries, he gives up.

"Loki." Loki turned around seeing Tony with a grin on his face. "Did you do it?"

Loki sighed. "No. Gods! I just wish if Odin wasn't a snuck-up bastard and Frigga could do something other than bothering being scared, I would know how to fly by now."

"You know I could just teach you," Tony said getting closer to Loki.

"Tony, I'm tired of you doing things for me. Just let me be independent for once," Loki said leaning his forehead against Tony's.

"Alright. Tomorrow you can start doing it again. Dinner's ready right now," Tony said, moving back to grab Loki's arm with his.

"Oh? What did JARVIS make today?"

"Some pasta with shrimp in it."

"Yum."

* * *

Winged Humans. That's the name that regular humans gave them. Scientists believed that humans started to evolve after a crisis that happened in New York a few years ago. They never harmed Winged Humans.

All they did was ask them a couple questions then the experiment was over with. Winged Humans were also believed to protect Earth from another crisis from happening. The only way it can be stopped is by learning how to fly.

When a Winged Human learns how to fly, they activate all their powers in one second. It is amazing really.

After this was found out, a group called S.H.I.E.L.D was formed with a division called The Avengers. The Avengers learned how to fly and trained to control their powers for the next attack. Sometimes they would also do regular crimes around Earth to keep peace.

Loki wants to join The Avengers. He only needs to learn how to fly.

* * *

**Next Day**

Once again, Loki stood on the edge of the mansion's roof. His wings and arms spread out wide, just feeling the wind brush pass him gently. Suddenly, he felt several presences. He looked down and noticed Thor and Warrior's Three was watching him with large smirks.

"Hi Loki, my brother!"

"What are you doing Loki," Sif asked.

"It is not your business. Now leave me," Loki called down.

"Hey guys? I think he is trying to fly," Fandral chuckled. And then the rest of them started to laugh even Thor.

"Well, good luck, brother," Thor said, walking away with his friends.

Loki grunted and stepped away from the edge, annoyed. Those stupid angels. They always think they are better, Loki thought Thor was better than that since he is in The Avengers. Guess not.

"Loki," Tony said, walking in.

"Tony," Loki rushed over to him, giving him a big hug. "My love, Thor and the Warrior's three were being mean and stupid again."

"Oh? Well, they should know better than that. They should never ever harm my fragile but strong in heart lover. If they do anything else, tell me," Tony threatened to the now-gone group. He spread out his red and gold wings with pride in his eyes.

"Once again Tony, I don't need your help."

"If you say so."

The two Winged Humans stood, pressed up against each other, relaxed and in love. No one knew how the two got together, but from what they see, they are very much in love with each other.

Loki stepped back and sighed, his eyes shining in hope. "I think today, I will fly."

"Oh really? Do it, Lokes. Show all those people that you could do it," Tony grinned.

Loki nodded and went back to the edge. 'I can do this,' Loki spread his wings and arms again. 'I believe it.' He felt the wind pushing him, urging him on. Loki jumped up a few times.

'I believe I can fly~', Loki didn't feel the ground anymore. He felt nothing just plain air. He was flying! Loki smiled real big. His wings flapped behind him; it tickled.

"I knew you could do it", Tony said behind him, flying as well.

"Yes, but you always wanted to help."

Tony laughed. "Come on Loki. Let's see what you can do!" Tony pushed himself, going into max speed.

Then Loki felt it. His powers soaring through him nicely. "Alright!"

Loki flew after him.

* * *

**The End!**

**I feel like I should write a story about this...Tell me what you think!**


End file.
